Naruto the Strange Mage Remake
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Remake of the Original "Naruto the Strange Mage"
1. Chapter 1 Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Battle Vixens - Negima - I own none of these**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

A temple.

An ancient temple standing as an extremely large temple hidden deep within Europe, the temple was created to look like a huge dragon laying down on it's stomach. The dragon temple was well over two miles long, and growing thicker as it went to the middle. Of course, the entrance to the temple was at the front of it. There was a dragon's head, and two extended hands. The right hand had a door created in the palm of it, leading into the arm, and the same was to be said about the left hand.

Standing in front of the dragon's head were two people, a man and a woman.

Both of them appeared to be 17 years old.

The first was a man, on the shorter side at the moment, who stood at a height of 166 cm (5'5") in height. He was on the pretty/handsome side of the look spectrum. The man had wild blond hair, colored like the sun, and he had peach skin. He was born with a heart shaped face, his skin colored a light shade of peach. His eyes were bright blue, and he bore three marks on each cheek like whisker marks. He wore a long sleeved, orange shirt that had a black stripe going down the middle of it. He had on black pants, and around his waist he had a belt that with a holder. In that holder was a small book that could fit in a person's, no problem.

Over his shoulders was a black wizard's robe, and he was staring into writing that was on the dragon's nose.

The second was a woman, also 17 years old, who stood at a height of 172 cm (5'8") in height. She was an amazing looking woman, with tanned mocha skin and black hair that she wore down to her knees, contained by a ponytail holder that she wore at thigh level. She had a slim figure that she showed off, and she was well endowed sexually. She had a rounded behind, and her breasts were extremely large for her frame. She wore a white and blue mini-sailor uniform that stopped before covering her stomach with a yellow bow in front of her breasts, and short sleeves. She also wore a tight, blue mini-skirt that barely stopped below her butt. Around each fist were white goxing gloves, and she wore baggy socks with her shoes.

They were Naruto and Kanu Unchou.

"Naruto... which way are we going to go?" Kanu asked Naruto as she looked between the two paths that stood before them.

 _Cpn Arpqc Yjcp rb mnjcq. Cqn Unoc Yjcq rb mncq. Px mxfw cqn vrmmun._

"This is Caesar Cipher... but it is well hidden to look like part of the scales. Cpn translates with a shift of 9, to The... 'The Right Path is death. The Left Path is Death. Go down the middle.' That is what it says." Naruto told her as he pointed to the writing on the nose. Kanu nodded, before she paused and looked at the two paths.

There was no middel.

"I'm not seeing a middle path." Kanu commented to Naruto, who nodded to her. Naruto looked towards the dragon's nose, before he started to look at the teeth underneath it. They were all colored silver, and there were cracks between them. Naruto inspected each tooth, before he grabbed one of the teeth and took it out of the mouth. Naruto stuck his hand into the hole, before feeling around.

"There is a lever... here." Naruto spoke as he pulled the lever, and the sound of gears turning was heard. The mouth started to slowly open up, and Kanu grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the way when a stream of flames started to come out of the mouth. It engulfed the spot that they were standing, and continued to spew for a good minutes, and burned everything within a distance of 10 meters from the mouth.

Naruto didn't seem worried though, while Kanu's one visible eye narrowed when the flames ended, and the device used to make the flames lowered.

There was a third door inside of the mouth.

"What would have happened if we went into the other doors?" Kanu asked, not at all worried about it, since they were now walking into the mouth. Kanu pushed the door open, and Naruto raised his hand. Around his right middle finger was a golden ring, and over the top of the ring was a silver plate with latin on it.

"Aliquam Magus Magia: Lux." Naruto spoke, and with a ball of magic that he summoned to his hand, colored orange, he allowed it to float in front of them. Kanu looked towards the walls, and she could see that they were shaped like scales... and lines with scales. There were stone statues of dragons. "We might have died. This place was built within the last century." Naruto spoke as he looked at how 'new' everything was compared to other temples.

"This place holds a forbidden magic?" Kanu asked him as they continued to walk, only Naruto's ball of light leading the way for them.

"As far as anyone knows, it could. Forbidden Spells are often times sealed away, but this could just as well be a Cursed Item that can't be destroyed." Naruto told her as he was stopped by Kanu, she placed her hand in front of his chest. She looked towards the floor, and she pressed a switch with her foot. The dragon statues opened up their mouths, before they spewed flames in the shapes of dragon heads at them.

"Careful Naruto, this place is lined with booby traps." Kanu warned him.

"Aliquam Magus Magia: Praeteritum scaenae nunc revelatum est ante oculos." Naruto chanted as the light he created started to glow bright green. The color change brought about a property change, and they were able to see the last footsteps of the people who built this place. They could see human shaped feet walking a certain path. "There, now we can safely travel by following their footsteps." Naruto said, and he started to walk on top of the footsteps that were visible.

"Magic is useful." Kanu muttered as she followed behind a seperate set of footsteps, considering it would take more than one person to build this place there were multiple footsteps.

"My Mother created many 'Cheat' spells to allow her to steal from temples like these ones. I just want to fill my Spellbook with powerful spells." Naruto said as he gave his own spellbook a pat. He was born with unnatural reserves of magic, so great that they were said to be the highest reserves of magic ever recorded in a person. His magic was truly something that came naturally to him, so Naruto had always been a user of higher cost magic spells because of his... well he couldn't control weaker spells as well.

Kanu looked towards the statues, and she noticed that some of them had gems for eyes, something Naruto wasn't paying attention to.

'Every third dragon has sapphire eyes.' Kanu thought as she looked at the dragons, only to blink when she saw that a dragon with ruby eyes was in the place of a sapphire dragon.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed when he noticed that the steps cut off in the middle of the hallway, no longer continuing on any further. They just stopped completely, which was odd to him.

"Is something wrong?" Kanu asked Naruto when she bumped into him, and she stepped back. She hadn't noticed he had stopped until he did. Naruto turned the light back to orange with a wave of his hand, before he looked around. He leaned down on the ground, and he could see two small holes in the ground. They were only about an inch deep, and there were two of them about an inch wide.

"We need a key." Naruto commented, and he took a vial of purple liquid off of his belt and poured a little of it into the holes. They started to emit steam, before the steam rose into the air and took the shape of a dragon statue. The image was distorted, but the eyes of the stone dragon were red. "We need the eyes of one of the stone dragons. A red one... there." Naruto spoke, and he reached for the dragon with red eyes.

Kanu grabbed his wrist before he grabbed the statue.

"Let me, it could be a trap, for all we know the statue could be on a weight sensor." Kanu reminded Naruto, so he stood back up and allowed Kanu to reach for the statue. Instead of lifting it, she grabbed the head... and she gripped her fist. The stone head was crushed, and she opened her palm to show rubble and two rubies. Fire started to gush out of the neck of the dragon, but since it had no head to direct the flames it just shot up at the ceiling.

She gave him the rubies, and he placed them in the floor. Naruto then heard a click, and he pushed down on the panel in the floor.

"Thank you Kanu." Naruto thanked the girl, and the floor started to sink, before it started to turn into a staircase that led deeper down into darkness. Naruto started waved his hand, and the orange light turned green again. Once more, he could see footsteps that led down into the darkness. Naruto walked over the path of the footsteps, and Kanu followed after him.

They walked in silent.

"Naruto... Is it getting colder?" Kanu asked, before she answered her own question when she was able to start seeing her breath.

"I can feel a strong magic deep below. It might be some kind of Ice Spirit, anyway, prepare for battle." Naruto told her, and he grabbed his book and opened it up. Naruto already prepared his magic, and he built it up internally. Kanu didn't have a way to prepare herself at the moment, because if she started to use her Ki she would not have it for when she needed it.

"If I had a Patio..." Kanu hinted at Naruto.

"After this, just one more temple to search and I will form a Patio with you." Naruto told her with a small smile, and Kanu gained a sly smile of her own as she licked her lips. The Patio was a bond between a Mage and his Ministra or Minister Magi. It was a powerful bond, and with it Naruto could send his magic to Kanu to empower her body by energizing it with magic. She would gain a small, damage absorbing, barrier around her body, and she would be able to use a special weapon or item that would respond to her wishes.

Naruto had never formed one, because his mother Kushina, had forade him from doing it until his partner proved that they would be a good partner to him.

The two of them noticed the steps and walls started to form ice on them the lower they went, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Naruto gripped his fist, and the ball of light turned into a ball of flames to keep them warm as they went on.

"Thanks." Kanu spoke as she relaxed a little, she could keep herself warm with Ki, but once again, that would be a waste of Ki.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and they saw where they were.

It was well lit for one, wit glowing ice crystals forming on the ceiling. The room was large, at least 400 meters in all directions. At the far edge of the room was a chest that was surrounded by magical barriers. Then, in front of that was a large dragon with blue scales covered in ice. The dragon was awake, and it was a western shaped dragon. It had to be at least 20 meters long. It had frost coming out of it's mouth.

"A dragon... fitting. Aliquam Magus Magia: To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, o turanne phlogos!" Naruto started the incantation for a spell. The dragon could feel a massive build up of magic, before it opened it's mouth and roared at them. Kanu jumped down in front of Naruto, before she vanished from where she was, the ice crunching underneath her foot.

"I will be your opponent." Kanu spoke as she appeared on the dragon's back, and she formed a green ball of ki in front of her palm. She slammed it down into the dragon's back, and she destroyed a few of the scales of the dragon with it. She jumped off of the back and onto the ground when it turned it's head and breathed blue flames where she had been. When those flames hit the wall, the wall froze with more ice.

"Epigenetheto, phlox catharseos, romphaia phlogine." Naruto continued to chant, and the immense magic he was building up started to form into a ball of flames in front of him. Naruto reached out and he directed the ball of flames, and more flames gathered around it.

"Grrrooooooooooooaaaar!" The dragon roared as it started to charge towards Naruto, and Kanu appeared above it. She slammed her leg into it's head, and she snapped off one of it's horns. She grabbed the horn before it could fall to the ground, and she slashed at the beast with it. She clawed it across the ice, and the dragon stopped moving forward, as Kanu fell to the ground and landed on her feet.

The dragon's front leg came out and she was smacked dead in the front of her entire body, she crossed her arms in time to block most of the damage. She had large bruises on her arms, and she was pushed back until she was standing in front of Naruto.

"Guh..." Kanu grunted, the damage of her arms having cracked her bones. She took a large amount of damage all over from the physical might of a dragon. She was even bleeding slightly from the scratches she got from the scales of the dragon.

"Rheusanton, pur kai theion, ha epephelgon Sodoma, amartolous, eis choun thanatou!" Naruto continued, and all of the flames gathered at the tip of his finger when he offered it. More flames started to form and gather at an unreal rate. Kanu heard him nearly finish the spell, and the dragon took in it's deepest breath. So deep that the dragon's entire chest expanded, and the cold air seemed to get warmer... before dropping 20 degrees.

Kanu stepped out of the way and moved so that she was behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't have an affinity for Fire Magic, so it was harder for him to use, but this was still a High-Ancient spell. A spell so powerful that even in the hands of a person without an affinity for it, the outcome was always devastating. It was one of the first spells that Naruto had... liberated from a temple. Naruto's spellbook was filled with powerful spells of different elements, so that he wouldn't forget the incantations.

Naruto had a Wind Affinity, for Wind Spells he didn't even need to say an incantation, he could just use them by thinking them.

The dragon roared, and icy flames started to surge towards them.

" **Ourania Plogosis**." Naruto finished his chant, and his flames gushed out. At first the flames were only a few meters large. They continued to surge forth, and the second they made contact with the ice flames all of the condensed power was unleashed. The condensed flames uncondensed, and they exploded towards the dragon.

The entire room was filled with flames, and the room itself was completely destroyed in front of them, blasting itself all the way through the temple so that the sunlight was able to stream towards them. The entire outside temple was completely destoyed, and when Naruto ended his spell the flames on the ground continued to burn.

The dragon was gone.

In it's place was a charred skeleton, and the skeleton quickly turned into ash after a few seconds. It scattered across the winds, and Naruto started to walk forward. The only thing left standing was the treasure chest, which still had a few barriers around it. Naruto's spell had wiped out over 99% of the chest's barriers with his spell. The last barrier left was simply a protection barrier made strong enough to withstand High-Ancient spells.

"Heh, even a dragon doesn't stand a chance..." Kanu said as she complimented Naruto. This was why she guarded Naruto's body, to give him enough time to unleash his most powerful spells without worrying about anyone touching him. Once he finished a spell, there was little that most could do to block them. When he finished his spells, it was over for anyone who wasn't able to counter the magic with a spell of equal or greater power.

The only one that Kanu had ever seen do that was Kushina, an Evil Mage of great power.

"The dragon put up a good fight, but Flames are always strong to Ice. I used the Strongest Flame Spell, there is no Fire Spell stronger than that one. If anything, I didn't believe anything less would kill the beast." Naruto spoke as he stopped in front of the barrier protecting the chest. It was a barrier that was actually truly made to combat his last spell, that was what the spell was form. It was a High-Ancient Barrier spell.

"Can I get some healing?" Kanu asked as she limped towards Naruto, and he looked back at her. She had taken a fair bit of damage.

Naruto pointed his hand at her.

The damage on Kanu's body started to fade away, turn into light itself and bubble off of her. Her body was quickly being healed, and restored back to before she had fought. Her Ki levels didn't go back, but Naruto couldn't restore her Ki with magic. Soon, the damage on her was completely gone, even if she was a bit sore from having taken the damage.

"There." Naruto said as he turned his attention back to the barrier. Naruto placed his hand on the barrier, and symbols started to appear on it. Static started to attack Naruto's hand, but his own barriers protected him from magical attacks like that. Naruto took his hand off the barrier, and he nodded to Kanu.

She gathered her aura around herself, before she took a deep breath, and she lashed out with a punch.

The barrier shattered when her Ki, not magic, attack landed.

"High-Ancient Barriers only account for Magic spells, right? Not Ki. This wasn't worth your time anyway. Any spell that you get can't compete with your current arsenal." Kanu said with a frown. This wasn't eve worth it at this point, sure it was a novel experience, but above that it was more like a chore.

"The dragon was strong, it must be protecting something powerful." Naruto said as he opened the chest. The chest was mostly empty, only inside of it were pieces of paper. Naruto grabbed them, and he looked them over. "No, this was worth it. This contains one of the strongest High-Ancient Ice Spells." Naruto stated as he opened his own small book, and the words started to jump off of the pages of the papers and appear in his own book.

When that was done, Naruto gripped the papers, and set them on fire before tossing them onto the ground.

"Only the strongest, who found this place, have a right to learn the magic of the ancients." Kanu agreed with Naruto. Now that the temple was missing over 95% of itself, people would come calling to get their hands on ancient magics. Naruto destroyed the magic, so now nobody would be able to get their hands on it.

"We have another temple to go, before we head back." Naruto said as he held his hand out, and he allowed a small wand to come out of his sleeve and land in his hand. The wand grew in size, before Naruto let go of it when it was 6 feet tall. It started to float in front of them, and Naruto sat on it casually.

Kanu sat on it behind Naruto, and with her on Naruto started to fly the staff and head towards the next temple location faster than a jet.

Off to the next temple.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I am open to suggestions about temple ideas at this time.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **The point of Naruto not using Martial Arts is to that the story can have a good amount of teamwork. There is also another reason why, but that will be a secret for now.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Jack the Hat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This village contains the Temple?" Kanu asked Naruto when they landed in an African village. It had been a few hours of flying, something that she wasn't as fond of. The only reason she was fine with it was because of the charms that prevented a person from falling off. When Naruto touched down, she was surprised at how much hotter it was in Africa. She had thought it would be _sort of_ hotter, not a full 10 degrees hotter than where they had left in Europe.

"No, this village contains the key to the Temple... the map of the Temple's location. This temple is said to have 'Mighty Magic of the Earth' in it." Naruto told Kanu as he walked freely into the village. Nobody had seen them touch the ground, and they would look out of place no matter where they went. The people of this village lacked even a single magical signature to take note of though. The magic in the veins of these people had long since run dry of talent.

It wasn't anything racist, they had just stopped practicing magic, because if they _had_ been practicing it their village would not be in such a poor state.

"I feel sorry for the people here. Couldn't use refill the dried up lake for them before we leave?" Kanu asked Naruto, since water would no doubt be a god-sent for the people here. While Naruto and Kanu looked out of place, nobody even cared about them being in the village.

"The _magic_ is what is troubling these people. Once it has been removed, and the curse with it, this place will start to recover." Naruto told Kanu, since the drought in this area wasn't natural. It rained on a regular basis in this location, but somehow it was still always dry. It rained every few days infact, a drought in a rainy area? The ground wasn't even wet, despite it having rained just yesterday here.

This drought was magic based.

"So, how are we going to find the map?" Kanu asked, since she doubted that anyone here actually understood the same languages as them, or Naruto wouldn't be talking about magic so freely.

"Aliquam Magus Magia: Aer et aqua, facti nebula illis somnum brevem. Nebula Hypnotica." Naruto spoke as a large amount of mist started to come out from out them. Kanu didn't breath anything it, but soon the mist started to cover great areas of the village. It continued to spread until every building, every person, and everything within eye sight for either of them was covered with mist. Kanu kept her mouth covered, but she could hear the sounds of people hitting the ground.

It was a wind spell that caused people to fall into a hypnotic sleep.

When the mist cleared fully, Kanu allowed herself to breath again. Naruto held his hand up into the air, before a ball of magic formed.

"You really need to work on patience. We don't have a time limit." Kanu reminded Naruto, who allowed a small amount of irritation to show on his face.

"Aliquam Magus Magia: Educ occulta mea manu." Naruto spoke out instead of answering Kanu, and three objects started to fly out of buildings towards them. Naruto gripped them in his hand, and showed them to Kanu. They were each keys, all the same size, shape, and design. On the handle of each key, there was a number. The numbers were coordinates, meaning that only by having all three keys could you find the location of the temple.

"You will be labelled as a black mage if you continue to abuse magic." Kanu said, clearly amused with how he was using magic nonstop.

"Come on, we don't have all day. This temple is well hidden, so I doubt it will be that difficult to actually plunder." Naruto said to Kanu as he hopped back onto his staff, and Kanu jumped on it. Instead of sitting, she was standing up and had her hand on Naruto's shoulder. She was crouched down a little, since this position was a bit better for her.

Naruto glanced back at her, and could see up her skirt and right at the front of her white panties.

He could ALSO see underboob by looking up her shirt.

"Looking at something you like?" Kanu asked with a smile when she noticed him appreciating her body. The staff was on auto at the moment, so it would stop when they got to their next location. Kanu knew that she had a hot body that people lusted after, and she knew that as Patio partners it was possible for the two of them to one day get bonded in another way.

Naruto couldn't make Temporary Patios like children, he could only make Permanent Patio partners because of his age and magical maturity.

Well, he could make Temp. Patios, but they were so much weaker than the permanent ones.

"Yep, it helps you dress like this." Naruto teased her, and she nodded. She did dress in a provacative way. People threatened her with sexual things, made jokes, and insulted her. She just laughed it off. She was strong enough that she could take care of nearly any humans that came after her.

She was also 100% loyal to Naruto.

"So, what are we looking for anyway? I mean, are you sure it is Earth magic?" Kanu asked Naruto as her eyes scanned the area below.

"No, for all we know it could be advanced Water magic... or even just a powerful cursed object." Naruto admitted, he had no idea what they were looking for, just that there was a temple nearby with a powerful object. That object could be a book of spells, a book of demon or even holy spells, powerful items that were cursed, or even just a keystone that kept this land cursed.

He had no idea what they were going to find.

"So we are doing this blind... fine by me." Kanu spoke well of her confidence in her skills. They touched down on the ground, and there was nothing around them besides a small oasis. Naruto walked towards the oasis, before he looked into the water. Naruto blinked a few times, before he stuck his hand in the water.

When he pulled it out his hand wasn't wet.

"Well... this defies the laws of nature. Water that doesn't get you wet." Naruto said as he scooped up some more water, and it started to faze through his hand and go back into the pool. Kanu went next to him, before she stuck her hand into the water, and sure enough, not even her glove was wet.

"That explains the skeletons. People must have been trying to drink from this, animals too, but died of thirst." Kanu noted, since the ground was littered with bones half-covered in sand. Naruto didn't notice them at first, but he stuck his head in the water and looked around.

It looked normal for the most part.

Naruto jumped out of the water when the sand at the bottom of the pool shifted, and Kanu got into a battle position when the water burst out in all directions. A large beast came out of the water, and the first thing they could see was a giant tail. Then the rest of the beast slithered out, showing a large snake easily over 50 feet long.

"Kill it!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped behind Kanu.

Snaked freaked him out.

The snake lunged towards them, but Kanu grabbed it by the fangs. She ripped out one of the fangs by force, and she twisted her body around. She stabbed the fang into the eye of the snake, and she stabbed it right through the head. The snake fell to the ground dead, and Naruto sighed in relief.

The the snake's OTHER head opened up it's eyes, revealing that the tail of the snake had been another head.

It was not happy.

'1000 spirits of wind... make shackles to capture my enemy. Magic Arrows, Capturing Wind.' Naruto thought, and he did it in English. While High-Ancient Spells were best, for their power, left in Latin, when Naruto was using the Wind Element not only did he not have to say his chants, but he could do it in any language without affecting the power. 1000 balls of wind appeared around Naruto, the arrows were not those for battle, but Naruto shot them all out towards the snake.

They wrapped around the snake, capturing it and following it's movements. It was a powerful binding spell with just a few arrows, but Naruto went overboard and went with 1000 arrows. The snake was unable to move even a muscle, and it couldn't struggle.

"Looks like I might not even have to do anything." Kanu said as she stepped back, and she could see magic gathering around Naruto.

'Come, spirits of air and lighting. Let the Southern Storm Blow with Lightning. Jupiter's Lightning Storm.' Naruto thought as a powerful storm of wind and lighting magic kicked up. It shot towards the snake, with the winds twisting around the concentrated beam of lightning. The winds themselves were coated in lightning. The snake was sent flying, and as it was sent flying it was roasted and torn apart by the lightning enhanced wind. It slammed back into the ground.

All over the ground, in alot of places, because it started to rain snake pieces.

"So, I take it that we are at the right spot." Kanu could safely assume that they found the right place, and Naruto nodded and started to walk back towards the oasis. He took out the keys, before he dunked underneath the water. Naruto looked and saw a door at the bottom of the pool of water, deep down where the snake had been. Naruto swam down to it, and Kanu jumped into the water after him. He used the keys, and he unlocked the door.

When the door opened, the two of them dropped down a room, that the door itself acted as a conduit for the sun's light.

The room was actually mostly empty, other than the fact that there was a large book situated in front of a door. Naruto walked towards the book, and he grabbed it. He opened it up, before he tossed it to Kanu.

"That is a fake, but a good fake. It seems that the real book will be behind those doors somewhere. Here." Naruto explained, and he tossed a green potion to Kanu. She looked at him, before she nodded and drunk the potion. She grunted, before she felt power flow through her body. Her Ki was restored, and she could feel a good bit of pain from the potion taking affect. The veins on her body bulged, before after a few moments she calmed back down and the veins stopped bulging.

"I hate taking that." Kanu told him.

The potion was nasty, it hurt, and while it did the job of restoring her Ki, it did so in the most unpleasant way for her.

"I can't help out it works." Naruto told her, and he opened up the door. Naruto ducked out of the way when a large amount of bugs started to fly out of the room. Kanu swatted them away from her, and they opened up.

"Well, that is a disappointment." Kanu admitted when she saw a large demon's skeleton in the middle of the room. The demon was dead, long before they could get to it, it had died.

At the other end of the room was pedestal with an item on it.

It was a hat... it was a mage-hat, pointed, black, and it was wide rimmed. The thing was creepy, and the point on the top was twisted up a little. The thing had a red face, a jack-o-lantern face. There were red veins all over the room leading to the hat, and the light snooring of the hat could be heard.

"That explains the lack of life. This thing is absorbing the magic of everything around it, and since the people lack enough magic it has taken to taking the magic from the land... over many years." Naruto said as he walked passed the skeleton and looked down at the hat, with Kanu behind him. Naruto flicked the hat in the middle of the face, and the hat snorted, before it's eyes seemed to glow and narrow.

"I am the great Cursed Hat-" The Hat started to speak, before Naruto picked it up.

"Your name is now Jack, because you have a Jack-o-lanterns face. You are mine now, I have more than enough mana inside of my body." Naruto told the hat, and the now named Jack looked towards Naruto. The thing seemed to be sensing how much mana Naruto's body contained, and it seemed to hum.

"You are right... your mana pool is large, larger even than the man who created me. Not only that, but you seem to possess the strongest life-force I have ever felt. What is you name... partner?" Jack asked Naruto, and Naruto grinned for a moment.

"Naruto, son of the Blood-Mage Kushina and Yellow-Shundo Minato. Nephew of Nagi Springfield, and this is my partner Kanu Unchou." Naruto introduced Kanu.

"Bless you." Jack said to Naruto, thinking that Naruto had sneezed. Kanu twitched in annoyance, and she grabbed the hat, before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. The hat shouted out in pain, before Naruto picked it back up and filled it with magic. The scuffs on the hat fixed themselves up, and Jack sighed in relief.

"Her first name is Unchou, but people think she is sneezing so she goes by Kanu. Kanu, kill the demon, it isn't dead." Naruto told her when he saw movement coming from the skeleton. It started to rise up, before Kanu jumped into the air, and she stomped on the skeleton's skull, and shattered it. The skeleton demon stopped moving, before it collapsed to the ground properly this time.

Now it was dead.

"It is dead, I killed it. Can we go now? The sooner we get back, the sooner we become partners." Kanu told Naruto, who nodded, and now with a wizards hat he truly looked the part of a mage. With his cloak around his body like a shroud of darkness, he looked the part of an evil mage.

He wasn't an evil mage, but he looked the part.

"Fine." Naruto said as he expanded his staff, and he sat on top of it, with Kanu jumping back to her place. They flew out of the room, before they flew through the door and out of the oasis. Naruto looked at the book of spells that they had gotten from it, and he raised an eyebrow.

There was nothing of worth in this book, other than a single spell that was pretty useful. Naruto took the spell out of the book, before he put it in his pocket. Naruto threw the book towards the ground, not caring about it now.

He didn't _like_ to read.

It just so happened that when he read spellbooks, and learned new spells, he became a better fighter. That was all there was to it. Narut recorded the spell in his book, before he burned the page he had torn out completely.

"You don't share spells you salvage?" Jack asked Naruto, while Kanu frowned at the way the hat said that.

"Naruto worked hard to get these spells, and he puts in a lot of effort into learning them. It takes him 10 times the effort to master a spell... his reserves are a curse." Kanu told Jack with a threatening tone, and Jack twisted his fabric and looked back at her.

"Most Light-Mages share the spells they learn, that is all. I was created by a Dark-Mage, so I see no reason with sharing either. Naruto's head is just filled with a lot of... goodness." Jack noted, that despite the way that Naruto acted, there was nothing but pure (well not pure, but good) thoughts in his head. Naruto didn't want to bring about destruction, he just wanted to grow stronger... for no reason other than growing stronger.

He didn't want to help anyone, but he didn't want to hurt anyone either. Infact, he avoided hurting people if he could, which labelled him as a Light-Mage.

"As a Dark-Mage, I am labelled a criminal and hunted down. As a Light-Mage, I can use magic how I like, so long as I am not discovered. Light-Mage is just easier." Naruto explained with a bored tone. There was no reason for him to become a Dark-Mage, so he didn't. He didn't have a goal for the future.

He was trying to find his goal.

"Well, no matter what. I will be at your side, serving and guarding you." Kanu said, and that was her only goal. She knew what she wanted to do, and wanted to be, in life. She was already doing it, and she was happy with it.

'You walk the thin line between Darkness and Light, capable of seeing both sides equally and acting for the greater good.' Jack thought about Naruto for a moment, before he closed his mouth and eyes and started to act like a regular mage hat. He would talk with Naruto when he felt like it, but for Naruto, he was more interested in observing Naruto.

"What is the rush for?" Kanu asked Naruto when she noticed they were going faster than normal, they were really booking it.

They didn't have a time limit.

Kushina had given them a list of Temples that had powerful objects, magics, and other things inside of them. They were told to go to them, and when they got back with the list completed, Kanu would have proven she was a good partner to Naruto. Then Kushina would make the magical circle for the Patio, and they would form a true partnership.

"Tomorrow is Negi's graduation, and I won't miss it. The little guy wants his "Big Bro" to show up." Naruto explained, and Kanu nodded slightly. Negi, the son of Nagi, was indeed of the age he would graduate from the magic academy. Unlike Naruto, who never even went to the magic academy and became a mage through different methods. Negi was fond of Naruto, and would most likely be sad if Naruto didn't show up to his graduation.

With that, Naruto boosted the speed to the max.

They would be home before the time the sun went down.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Pactio and Assignment

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Barely made it." Naruto said as he landed on the ground with Kanu, and the two of them started to walk through the halls of the magic academy. Naruto knew that he was a _little_ on the late side, he was going to miss the opening ceremony... and the paper giving ceremony. That didn't matter though, so long as he arrived in time for Negi to open up his assignment all would be good. Naruto didn't care about Anna, or any of the other brats taking that would be getting their assignments.

"Nope, we are late." Kanu said when she noticed what time it was.

"I know we are late, but Negi won't open his assignment yet. Not without me around at least. I told him I wanted to see his assignment." Naruto told Kanu as they made a sharp turn. They could see a group of three people standing together at the other side of a courtyard.

"Aaaaaaaah! It is the High-Mage!" A girl was heard shouting out, and Naruto looked towards to see a group of young girls.

Naruto waved to them awkwardly.

'What kind of nickname is "High-Mage" suppose to be?' Jack thought, and Naruto continued on his way towards his family.

"I'm well known as a Mage who can use a thousand High-Ancient spells without collapsing of exhaustion." Naruto admitted to Jack, and Kanu nodded. Naruto's reserves were literally insane, Naruto could shoot off High-Ancient spells for days without exhausting his reserves. Really, the only things that exhausted Naruto were the times when he was using spells of the Fire-Element... they were the exact opposite of his natural element. It cost triple the magic for him to use Fire-Spells.

He still could use them for a long time without stopping.

"I have never actually seen you run out of magic." Kanu spoke with a face of wonder. The only time she had seen Naruto get close to his magic limit was when he started to overdue a spell. He held the spell for too long, and it caused a massive stress on his body. Using a spell, and maintaining a spell, were different things.

Naruto could _use_ a thousand spells without exhausting, but maintaining a huge spell for an hour was a bit of an issue.

"Big Brother!" A young, only slightly annoying, voice called out. Naruto held a weight run into his waist, and he looked down to see a small 10 (actually 9) year old boy hugging him. The boy was Negi Springfield. He was a little, red haired boy with reddish brown eyes. He had small glasses over his eyes, and he wore a green suit for the most part. At the moment, he had a wizards cloak over his shoulder, which he would most likely never wear again.

"You are late." A grown woman said as she crossed her arms. Like Negi, she had burning red hair, only her eyes were a sharp gray color. She had light skin, and she was rather well off with beauty. She wasn't super "sexy" type, but she was a motherly beautiful who retained youth in her figure. She had long hair, down to her ankles, and she wore a black cloak over most of her body.

"Kushina." Kanu said with a bow of her head, and Kushina ignored her.

"Better late than never."A blond woman, about as tall as Kushina (who was as tall as Naruto) commented. She had light blue eyes, and long blond hair. Her body was the same as Kushina's for the most part, and she wore the clothes of a nun in fashion, only nothing on her head.

"Hey Nekane... I just got done with the last temple. We ran into some trouble on the way here... turns out, we found a Dragon's nest." Naruto said, thought the truth was that they needed food and stopped to get something to eat. When they stood, they had realized how tired they were and took a 'quick' nap.

Quick nap turned into long nap.

"Did you really?" Negi asked with wonder in his eyes.

"We _did_ kill a dragon." Kanu said when she saw Kushina sending them suspicious looks, and Naruto nodded his head at Negi.

"Sure did. It was a Frost-Dragon, and I used my strongest Fire-Spell to defeat it. High-Ancient, you should have seen the charred bones. It would have made a great potion ingredient, but they faded away too soon." Naruto spoke with annoyance. He could have collected those ashes, and used them. Naruto grabbed the scroll that Negi was holding, before he looked at it in it's unopened state.

"I graduated!" Negi told Naruto excitedly, and Naruto gave the scroll back.

"Well, good work. Your journey isn't over yet, you aren't a full-fledged mage just yet." Naruto gave his words of wisdom to Negi, though the way he spoke them could have been worded better. With everyone around, Negi opened up his scroll, and the words printed on it started to show up. Everyone looked, even Kanu, as the words appeared.

 _Teacher in Japan_

"... Eh!?" Nekane shouted, her face showing how surprised that she was. Kushina just hummed and nodded her head. The Springfield family had roots in Japan, they ALL had Japanese first names and English last ones. Nagi, Negi, Kushina, and Naruto. All of them were at the root of their being, related to Japan. None of them _looked_ the part, but they did have some of it in them.

"EH!?" Negi shouted out when he realized he was going to be teaching in Japan.

Luckily, the Japanese lessons that his aunt gave him would come in handy.

"Kushina, I believe that we are ready for the Pactio." Kanu informed Kushina, and the woman nodded. It was time for Kanu and Naruto to make an official Pactio. There was no reason for them to stay behind now. Kushina looked between Naruto and Kanu, before she tried to judge the bond between them. Nekane and Negi went to the headmaster to go and find out what was the deal with the long distance assignment.

With them gone, Kushina pointed at the ground and snapped her fingers. A large, glowing magical circle appeared underneath Naruto and Kanu. Kanu could feel the warmth of the Pactio Spirits who dictated the contract terms. A light breeze was blowing up her skirt, and she turned to face Naruto.

"Very well, once the Pactio is sealed you two will officially be partners in the eyes of the Magical World. Kanu, you will be able to enhance yourself with Naruto's magic, and will gain your own artifact." Kushina said to them. There were two ways to seal a Paction contract, the first would be to exchange blood. It was actually the most well known, and most used, method of partnering. Of course, there were also a lot of people who got nervous at the idea of this.

That was where the second way, which was prefered with people who were making a Pactio with people of different genders.

"Kanu, last chance to back out of this." Naruto informed her, and she leaned down a little and kissed him. The two of them formed a magical bond at that moment, and the seal underneath them glowed. The kiss was soft, Naruto could keep the soft, and pleasant lips that Kanu had. She could taste the fact that his last meal had been chimera meat when he had her hunt, while he fried it with magic.

A card formed between them, and they stepped back.

The Kanu depicted a picture of Kanu standing in front of a copy of the Pactio seal that they used for the pactio. She was facing away from the front, and she was wearing a different outfit in this one. The outfit, while it covered more skin, was pretty damn revealing as well. She had changed out of her school uniform, and was wearing the tightest of black skinny jeans with black shoes. She had on a tight, black tube top that exposed her stomach, shoulders, and her cleavage. She also traded her white boxing gloves for red ones.

Then there was her weapon she was holding.

She was holding onto a a long silver weapon, it had a long silver pole that she. Near the upper top of it, it had a golden dragon's mouth. Coming out of that mouth was a curved blade, unlike a spear the blade at the end of the pole was shaped like a thicker, curved sword blade. It was a guandao weapon, and it seemed to have a powerful aura about it.

"Wow, this looks good." Kanu said as she looked at the card. Since this was the original card, it would stay in Naruto's possession. While it was popular for the Ministra Magi to gain a _copy_ of the card so that they could summon their artifact from it, it wasn't needed. Naruto could use his original card to grant her, her weapon for her.

Of course, she saw Naruto copy the card in front of her and give the copy to her. She tucked it away in her skirt pocket, before she nodded to him.

Good thing she already knew how to use a guandao as a weapon, this weapon would fit the style of weapon using she already gained. She wouldn't have to work too hard to add it into her fighting style.

"Does this change her clothes as well?" Naruto asked Kushina, and she shook her head.

"Not automatically, but it can be used to store an outfit or give you the outfit on the picture. Some people will take their favorite combat clothes, and store it in their card." Kushina informed them, and Naruto raised the card up. He sent magic into it, and there was a glow. Kanu's weapon appeared in her hand, and she twirled it around.

To her, it was nearly weightless.

Naruto made it vanish, and he made the card vanish into his sleeve. Naruto smirked after a moment, before he summoned his staff. It started to float in front of him, and he sat on it. Kanu hopped on as well, while Kushina nodded to him. Naruto was going to go looking for one of the harder temples before he went to Japan to visit a friend of his. Naruto had a friend at Mahora Academy, a childhood friend. Now that he had a partner, there was little chance of him getting messed up before heading over there.

"See you later." Naruto said to his mother, before he paused. "Tell Negi that I wish him luck as a teacher." Naruto told the woman, before she nodded to him.

Naruto never really stayed in one place for too long without a reason for it.

"I'll tell you where he will be teaching later. I will see you later too, Kanu, guard him well. Naruto, you can use your Pactio card to summon Kanu to you when you need to." Kushina informed Naruto, and he nodded. That would make some sense, he could summon her when needed. There would be a length distance, but it wasn't that bad. He had read up on Pactio card abilities.

"I will guard him with my life." Kanu told Kushina with conviction, and with that they flew off into the sky. Kanu grabbed onto Naruto. "So, where do you have in mind?" Kanu asked Naruto, and Naruto grinned.

"You'll see." Naruto teased her, and she nodded.

She would see when they got there.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Tiny Perverts!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I'm pretty sure this is not a temple."

Kanu's statement was both accurate and unneeded as both she and her partner walked down a spiral staircase that was taking them into the middle of a very active volcano. The inside of the fire mountain was lined with a spiral staircase, and since nobody was dumb enough to go _into_ a volcano that was constantly spewing smoke, it was a pretty good way to hide the entrance to something. Naruto walked in front of Kanu with sweat dripping off of his chin and face.

He was wrapped in black mage robes, inside of a volcano.

He was fucking hot.

"It might not be, but stairs means that somebody has something down here. It could be powerful magic, or maybe a magical artifact. Jack, do you have any knowledge on this location?" Naruto asked the magical hat sitting on his head. The wizard's hat opened his eyes as his mouth revealed itself, and the hat looked around. There were a few moments of silence where it tried to remember everything that it knew about any hidden volcano temples, or anything that was hidden inside of a volcano.

Th silence continued for awhile.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, having been dormant until Naruto requested something of him.

"Mount Paektu, between North Korea and China." Narut answered back, and Jack seemed to recognize the location based on the name.

"There are no temples here, but this location used to be a location where magical armor was created. I don't know if beings still exist here." Jack gave them the information that would be most useful to them. It was all he knew of the location, seeing as he had not been at the location himself since before he had been locked away in a dungeon. His eyes closed, and his mouth sealed back up to make himself look like an ordinary wizard hat, and he went back into a dormant state so that he could gather more mana from Naruto.

Naruto glanced back at Kanu.

She nodded her head.

"I guess there is something of value hidden here. Anyway, I need to collect hot springs waters from this location... this is unfortunate." Naruto mentioned when he came to the bottom of the stairs, and saw that the stairs continued down into the lava. Kanu stopped behind Naruto and saw that to go any further they would have to go into the lava. The lava wasn't magical either, so the chances of it not hurting them when they walked into it were little to none.

Inconvenient.

Kanu looked around for a hidden door, but couldn't find anything that indicated that there would be anything like that.

'Do did those who built this place go further?' Kanu thought to herself as Naruto stood at the very edge of the lava.

"Kanu, stand close to me, as close as you can." Naruto stated to Kanu as he raised his hand up, and the wind around them started to swirl. The wind had a biting cold property to it, the lava that touched the wind visibly got darker and hardered into solid rock. Kanu nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing her breasts into his back. The wind around Naruto got even thicker, until neither of them could see anything around them other than the ice cold wind. "Now lets walk." Naruto started to walk once more into the lava.

The wind split the lava around them, and hardened it so that they could continue walking down the stairs safely.

Kanu wasn't amazed, she had seen him preform magic of this level before many times. She was still impressed, but she wasn't stunned by the side of him using the wind, his primary affinity, to push the lava aside and harden it. She started to shiver though when the cold wind started to get to her. She could even feel a headache coming on from how her body went rapidly from hot to cold in the blink of an eye. She could handle a headache though, no problem.

"I didn't believe you to be one to care about magical armor, since your magic barriers usually take care of you." Kanu was a little surprised that Naruto was continuing their path, instead of turning back.

"I don't need it, but there still might be something valuable down there. A long time ago, mages wore magical armor, and they traded magic spells for it. So there may be some powerful spells stored here." Naruto reasoned, since he didn't know the age of the armor forge, he could only assume it was old enough to have been around when mages did trade spells for armor. With that in mind, the only logical choice was to keep going in the hopes of finding something that could be useful to them.

They walked for another 15 minutes before they reached the door that would take them inside of the hidden magic armory.

Naruto ended his spell, and Kanu looked around.

He had created a stone walkway for them, everywhere the wind had touched had turned into solid stone, making a stairway that was guarded from the lava. They would have a way to go back to the top without having to recast the spell.

"I'll go first."

Kanu took a step forward, and slammed her foot into the door. The entire door shattered and was blown inwards with a single kick. Kanu gave a soft smirk at how easy the stone door was for her to break, and she didn't even need to use her Ki or Naruto's magic to break it.

"Fire!"

"What?" Kanu spoke, before a cannonball was fired at her. She caught it with her hands, and it exploded in her hands in a burst of flames. She was knocked back into the stairs, but she quickly recovered and jumped back to her feet, standing next to Naruto. She held her arm in front of Naruto, before he moved it to the side and walked into the room.

Small skeletons were standing around in armor.

Each skeleton had thick, burly bones, and were covered in rusted old armor. They had magical auras around them, showing they weren't a species of skeletons, but instead were cursed to remain as skeletons after their deaths.

"Kanu, stand down... I am Naruto, and I wasn't aware anyone was still here. My partner, Kanu, is sorry for breaking your door." Naruto apologized with a glance towards Kanu as she stepped next to him. Naruto gave a snap of his fingers, before the stones that made up the door started to fly back into place, and reseal themselves. The door was soon magically repaired, and Naruto gave a bow to the small skeletons. "No harm done." Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face.

His confidence gave the skeletons pause.

"I am... I am... what is my name?" The skeleton in the thickest armor stepped forward and spoke to Naruto.

The skeletons didn't seem to know as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Naruto, can I get some healing?" Kanu asked in a whisper when she saw all of the Dwarf Skeletons, based on their height and their profession, started to try and figure out what their living names were. Naruto nodded his head and Kanu's body glowed as his magic healed her of the burns on her hands. "Thank you." Kanu whispered when her body was finished healing, and the lead Dwarf Skeleton came up and crossed his arms in front of Naruto.

"I don't know my name, so call me... Gar." Gar spoke as he was forced to look up at Naruto, who was almost three times the man's height.

"Well Gar, this location hasn't been used or known in a long time. Since you are here though, I would like to do business with you. I am willing to trade your deaths, for armor and magic." Naruto mentioned as he looked at them.

His wording was strange, but Gar understood it.

"... That sounded like a threat." Gar mentioned, but since he was a skeleton, he had no facial expressions to be had.

"It's not a threat. I'm sure you are all tired of being skeletons. I can end your curse, and kill you, if you give me what I want. Of course, if you don't agree, I will kill you all and take everything here anyway... I give you the option." Naruto dropped all formalities and simply stated what he was going to do. Either way, they were going to be killed no matter what option they picked. The only difference was if they were going to make it hard for him or not, and if they were going to struggle.

Kanu took her Pactio card out of her pocket.

"Adeat." Kanu spoke as her spear appeared in her hands, and she got ready for a battle if the dwarf skeletons decided to make things difficult for them.

"You are either very confident, or very arrogant, to believe yourself able to kill us without a fight... but at least you don't hide your intentions. I respect your honesty." Gar spoke calmly, not taking too much offense to Naruto's words. He motioned for Naruto and Kanu to follow him as torches on the wall started to come to life, lighting up the entire room to show many sets of armor on the walls, unfinished magical weapons, and bookcases that held inside of them many thick tomes. "... What kind of magic are you looking for?" Gar spoke, and Naruto looked at the tomes.

He sighed when he saw only a single book that would have what he needed. He took the tome from the wall, and dusted off the cover.

Only a single book about old curses, and no high ancient magic.

"If there is a magical armor that you can give to Kanu here, that would be good." Naruto mentioned as he glanced at his partner, who desummoned her spear.

Several skeletons seemed to giggle perversely.

"Sorry, but we don't often make armors for females. We always made our armor for the manliest of men. We do have one armor that might fit your partner though."

 **-Minutes Later-**

...

"This is not armor." Kanu stated when she looked at what she had changed into. The armor that barely covered any part of her body. Her breasts were nearly 80% exposed to everything, and her entire stomach was exposed. The armor wasn't even made of metal, except for the guards on her forearms and the top of her hands, and he knees. Her bisceps were completely unguarded, and she only had armor on her left shoulder. She had a cloth loincloth over her crotch and covering her butt, as well as the sides of her waist. Her thighs were exposed, and she had blue socks that went to metal armor on her knees. The socks were connected to the leather shoes.

The armor was blue colored, with golden dragons on each piece of the armor, with a golden dragon on top of her left shoulder, the blue armor covering it.

She was wearing super slutty armor.

"... It goes well with your weapon." Naruto mentioned as he looked at her armor, and noted that it did go well with her dragon blade.

"I'm nearly naked." Kanu stated, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... Other than your boobs, it covered more than what you usually wear." Naruto argued back against that, and she kept quite about that part. SInce it was true, her usual clothes covered even less than her armor covered. The only thing that was less covered were her books, and it went from them being partially exposed, to almost fully exposed.

"That armor was made out of the scales of a dragon, forged with enchanted gold, and enchanted by 20 mages. The parts of your skin not covered by armor are protected by magic enhantments." Gar spoke as he looked up her body. He seemed _very pleased_ with how it snugly fit her body, perhaps a little too well. She looked at herself, and she looked at Naruto's reaction.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged.

"Honestly, you look sexy like that. Normally your skirt doesn't even hide her panties, and you are always showing underboob... but this armor is just a little sexier." Naruto did reason that she was covering more of her ass than she usually did. Half of the time her shirt was destroyed when they battled, so her breasts would usually end up being completely exposed anyway.

At least this armor would protect her body somewhat using it's more magical properties.

He was annoyed that he had to heal her after nearly every single battle.

"I do look good, okay, and I don't care if other people see me naked." Kanu looked towards Naruto, who raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him, before she raised her copy of the pactio card up. Her outfit glowed, before she was left standing butt naked as the outfit that was on her pactio changed to the armor she had been wearing. Kanu grabbed her clothes off the ground, and started to get dressed back in what she normally wore.

She ignored the skeletons staring at her.

Naruto pulled two potions out of his cloak.

"I'm about to kill all of you now. This potion is used to end curses that bring the dead back to life, and this one is a catalyst that turns potions into gases. When I throw these on the ground, the room will fill with gas that will put you all to rest." Naruto stated as he raised the potions up above his head.

None of the skeletons were paying any attention to what he said.

All of them were staring at Kanu's body as she got dressed in her clothes once more. Naruto sweatdropped at how they were ignoring him completely, before he shrugged. If they wanted their last sight to be Kanu's mostly naked body, she was now wearing her panties and her shirt, then he would grant that wish. Naruto dropped the potions on the ground, and the second they shattered and the liquids mixed together, they the liquids turned into gases and started to flood the room.

"You know... you are killing people in a chamber filled using gas." Kanu stated to him, and Naruto palmed his face.

Damnit.

"Just finish getting dressed, I'll look at this book of curses later. With this done, why don't we go and check on Negi? It's been awhile since I've been to Mahora." Naruto mentioned with a smirk on his face, a darker smirk, as he thought about the person that he knew at Mahora.

She was going to be so surprised to see him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
